Welcome to God High
by chachingmel123
Summary: Takayuki Furuichi is about to start his second year of high school when his parents suddenly inform him that will be transferring him to another high school, that they believe is safer, however, Furuichi soon realises that the school isn't what is advertised.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takayuki Furuichi is about to start his second year of high school when his parents suddenly inform him that they are transferring him to another high school, which they believe is safer for him however Furuichi soon realises that the school isn't what is advertised.

I do not own Beelzebub.

Enjoy!

Takayaki Furuichi came home with cuts and bruises again, sometimes he would come home with blood on him.

His father saw him and slammed his arms onto the table.

"That's it! Where transferring you" He said.

"Eh?" Furuichi said, his statement was echoed by old man, Alaindelon, behind him who was sipping juice.

"Takayuki, we allowed you to go to Ishiyama High because it was the nearest public school" Said, his father. "But since than it's been blown up twice. We thought that with that friend of yours around, he would be able to protect you. But you're always coming home with bruises and blood every day. Your friend is now nowhere to be seen. If, we allowed you to continue your education in that class for your second year, how would we knew, one day, you won't die?"

Yes, how.

And Furuichi wisely kept his mouth shut about dying once, by a demon yanking his heart out of his chest.

"I and your mother have decided to send you to a new highschool, that has promised us to give you a completely normal experience and even a bus would take you out of this kind of area" said, his father, before his father got out a pamphlet and slid it over.

What Furuichi saw on the cover was a nice-looking building with the words 'God's high' in bold, flicking through it he saw pictures that showed a completely normal school environment, students in red school uniforms with yellow carvings, were doing completely normal club activates.

But more importantly the girls he saw were smoking hot.

"This high school has a good reputation" said, his father. "However, the tuition fee is more than what we can afford but a benefactor has stepped forward who is willing to send you to that school. Unfortunately, you spend 4 years in that school not the usual 3. Those who graduate bec-"

"I'm okay with it" He said, stunning him. "As long as there are cute girls, I'm fine"

"Pervert" said, his little sister.

Furuichi choose to ignore her.

We'll, he had no reason to be at Ishiyama or that special class anymore, Oga was gone, the world hadn't ended, he was stuck in a class with people who were cruel to him and he wondered if his teacher would move him to a normal class someday.

And worst of all, his worst fear right now was having the delinquents who stayed away from him because of Oga begin to eye him like stake.

A few had already come after him, when they recognized who he was and they realised there was no Oga in sight.

It was best to go to a new school, for now and start over.

And beside's it's not like going to a new school would truly change anything, he was still living here, he will still see his former classmates and do meet ups.

Furuchi took the pamphlet and began to read it while the old man read it over his shoulder, with each line it sounded more normal by the second.

However, Furuichi thoughts soon changed, when the representative for the school walked into the house and the first thing he did was have his parents sign paperwork, and him sign as well.

"Why?" Said, his mother asking a good question.

"We'll, you see all our students except for a few members are from prominent family's" Explained the man. "A signature is required as a personal identity for each student. We do not want people faking that they are a member of staff or a student. Only the four of us in this house will know that you need a signature to access the school"

His sister was out with her friends and the old man was out who knows where, most likely kidnapping people, so it was just him and his parents.

The explanation sounded very reasonable, especially coming from a school that was charging tuition fee's, so Furuichi signed however the moment he did, he felt his chest tingle.

What the?

"I believe the paperwork is done" said, the man, gathering the documents. "The photo has been sent in and the school will contact Ishiyama High today about the transfer. The school uniform, bag and ID books should arrive in a week or so. God High hopes you have a pleasant experience with us"

And then the man got up, bowed and walked away.

No family member knew the room had been cut off while they talked, so even if somebody ease dropped, there would be a dubbing effected on the room.

The man walked into a fancy car and the car drove away.

When the man left, Furuichi went to his room and took of his shirt.

Had he imagined it?

However it turns out, he hadn't imagined it because what was on his chest was a golden emblem shaped like a bird.

Furuichi tried to show Alaindelon when he came back, but he got quiet a surprise.

"I can't see anything" the man said.

"What do you mean, you can't see anything!?" Said, Furuichi. "It's right on my chest and glowing!" he pointed to where it was.

Alaindelon touched it.

"Hey, Takayuki what do you want-" came the voice of his sister, they both turned to see his sister, frozen in the doorway.

Furuichi stood half naked and a grown man was touching his bare chest.

No matter how you look at it, this looked bad.

"BIG BROTHER, YOU SWING BOTH WAYS!?" she said.

"NO, I DON'T!" He said, before he threw a pillow at her to get her to leave, she did but not before going to his parents to tell them what she just saw.

"Furuichi, I seriously can't feel anything" said, Alaindelon.

He quickly put his shirt back on and wondered if only he could see it.

It must be, if a demon like Alaindelon couldn't see it or his little sister for that matter.

As for the school, the principle and his 'special' teacher didn't really care that he was transferring out into what looked like a normal school, the only interesting thing about him was his relationship with Oga and the fact he could withstand such a ridiculous amount of demonic energy when possessed.

A normal school would be a lot more beneficial.

Meanwhile the news's that Furuichi was transferring to another school was making the rounds in the 'special class' full of super violent people, some were glad that he was leaving while other's couldn't care less since they will still see him on the streets.

The following week his school bag, ID, books and school uniform arrived.

"You look good" said, Alaindelon.

"I don't want to be told that by a buff old dude" said, Furuichi, what he was excited for was his new High school debut.

The girls.

Furuichi promised to wash off the stigma of super perverted and weak Furuichi, that was known for.

Or keep his new classmates from visiting his neighbourhood.

Which, ever worked best.

For the rest of the summer when he went out, he always stuck with his family or somebody strong or he would ask Alaindelon to teleport him to places.

He wanted to minimize the chances of being attack as much as possible.

The first day of his new school year arrived and a highschool bus appeared in front of his house, on the side were the words 'God High' engraved into the metal.

Furuichi wore his new school uniform, grabbed his food and quickly went out of the house with confidence that those who knew him would call him disgusting for.

The bus door opened for him and he walked up the steps, to meet a friendly normal looking bus driver and for the first time Furuichi could say he was surrounded by normal, none threatening looking students.

However, every single person on the bus, was a guy.

Furuichi walked down a row and said. "Can I sit here?" keeping the pretense of overwhelming confidence, the weak looking glasses guy nodded and he sat down.

The bus drove out of the neighbourhood, out of the scary madness that was Ishiyama students heading to school, delinquents had come out to play and the normal people shrunk in confidence.

And Furuichi didn't knew it, but the other guys thought he was hardcore when they saw where he lived when the truth couldn't be further from it.

They picked up a few more people from various neighbourhoods and Furuichi couldn't help but feel like a lot of them were similar to him, posturing to make themselves look tougher than they really are.

On the 10 person, Furuichi was sure of it.

But the whole bus couldn't be filled with nothing but weak people, right?

Right!?

The bus finished it route and when it turned to a parking way that didn't make sense, suddenly the bus kicked into hyper speed and everybody eyes widened as their body were morph due to the sudden speed.

When the world stopped spinning, they found the bus high up in the sky and it had grown wings!

"Eh?" Furuichi said.

Every single person looked out the window and saw nothing but clouds around them as they continued to climb, some fainted when they realised what was going on, other's went into denial or just stared with wide eyes.

Furuichi was used to weirdness took it better than most people on the bus.

And then somebody discovered that the bus driver had vanished.

Now it was time to panic.

"AAAAHHHH!" the screams of people freaking could be heard blasting out of the bus.

Furuchi clenched his bus seat as the bus rose higher and higher before thrusting out of the clouds and those at the back got a good view of other buses who also had wing's appear with equally alarmed teenaged girls, a lot of them were crying and praying the bus wouldn't fall.

They flew alongside each other, each person looked at the other's face of horror, before a large building on top of clouds appeared, the bus drove there and passed through the gates before landing on a drive way.

When the doors opened, everybody was too scared to leave the bus and test reality.

But they couldn't stay here forever.

Suddenly a male with long white hair with a halo and wings flew to the bus's and behind him were several people with wing's and a halo.

"Welcome students to God High" said, the person as everybody looked with wide eyes.

Nobody moved.

The person sighed and with a snap, all those clinging to their seats were on a surprisingly solid cloud.

"Lets try this again" said, the person. "My name is Gabriel and I am an angel. We apologise for lying to all of you and your families, however, nobody here can leave. The contract you all signed, prevents you from talking about what truly happens at this school and seeing your education through with us."

Silence.

"To put it simply, God High is a program that turns weak people into strong people" said, Gabriel. "Everybody before me is classed as weak to all the realms. In other words, all of you are very easy to bully. However, we see that you all have the potential to raise and become the best in your area. To become god's in your area. Everybody knews the world favours those who are strong. After all, how many people have you see get their way even when they don't deserve it?"

"Are you crazy?" suddenly a person said.

They turned to see a guy who had blond hair, and was wearing his uniform like a delinquent.

"Your an angel, like I will buy that." Said, the person. "I bet this is all some sort of stupid prank. I'm not weak. I'm number one in my area"

"Posturing. You are 234 weakest in the whole group." said, Gabriel.

"What was that!?" said, the guy.

"We have done our research on you and you are weak" said, Gabriel.

"I'll show you weak!" said, the guy before he lunged at the Angel and threw a punch.

The angel stopped it with one finger, making all eyes go wide.

"Testya Mikoto, age 16" said, a woman angel with glasses. "This is you"

She turned her clip board around and they were all shocked to see the same face as the guy but he had a bowel like haircut, his face had a bruise on it.

"Testya Mikoto, an easy target for bullying" She read, destroying the guy credibility. "You are a Lunch shuttle for every delinquent in your area and because you come from a rich family, you are forced to pay delinquents so that they don't hit you."

And then clouds rose and a screen appeared, every single person saw him get beat up because the price had risen, on what delinquents were asking for without them telling him before hand, he was even crying. They then saw footage of him, trying to change his look to appear hard core in front of his new classmates, only to play a lame board game with his nerdy friends moments later.

When it was finished, there was only silence.

They all turned to the guy who looked as white as a ghost.

The gig was up, everybody knew he was weakass and was just posturing.

234th in the group?

What idiot would fear him, now?

In fact, his chances of getting ganged up on by other weak students had increased.

"Mister Mikoto, if you're going to posture in front of everybody than be prepared to being exposed" said, Gabriel before he turned to everybody else and said. "Who else is going to posture, today? Please step forward and we'll show everybody a day in your life"

Everybody turned to each other.

Nobody dared to step forward and posture.

It confirmed that everybody was indeed weak here.

"As I was saying before" Gabriel said, "This school will help you reach the top in your respected areas. At the end of each year, there will be a tournament to decide who are the top fighters in school. The only requirement to get in, is to be the best fighter in your area, regardless of age or gender. If you wish to leave, I'm sure you can be an example to everybody here on what happens if you try to breech the contract you signed,

Everybody realised, they had been put into something dangerous that they had no way of getting out of.

"...Can you really make me strong?" said, Testya.

"We guarantee results" said, Gabriel smiling softly before he said.

"And who knows. Maybe one day, even demons can't match you"

And scene!

Next chapter, everybody gets into assembly and are told the other students would arrive later. They all are given a bottle that is supposed to start their evolution to becoming strong and Furuchi first lesson is a math's that could have easily come from hell itself, Furuchi pain endurance shines through. However, it isn't long before somebody breech's contract and everybody sees what's happens. Review/fav and follow


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Beelzebub.

Enjoy!

Furuichi could have mistaken what was happening right now as attending a normal assembly if not for the fact, everybody in the room was here against their will and angelic being's were at their side, as if they were prisoners of war.

Furuichi was not the only one feeling uncomfortable under the gazes as the very normal looking old man who apparently was the principle with a halo and wing's, rambled on about thing's that did not make sense to a normal person.

Should he try and find some way to make a break for it?

"We hope you enjoy your time here" said, the principle. "The other students will be coming in the afternoon so I hope you can get along with them as well." before he said, "Everybody has received their timetable, if you need help, there are staff members willing to help you. You are dismissed"

The doors opened and light came through as if on the other side was a stadium where they battled to the death.

The only reason anybody started moving instead of being rooted to their seats was because they wanted to appear braver than their fellow weaklings.

They all eventually got out and Furuichi was surprised by the normal corridor they were all met with and the equally normal looking classrooms they passed.

The booklet hadn't been a complete lie, after all.

Some of them saw their classrooms immediately while other's did not, Furuichi was one of them as he had to use maps to find his.

He entered his classroom and met a busty blue haired woman with a halo and wing's.

When he saw her breast size he thought.

Nice!

"Perv" she said, her word struck him the heart.

He was that obvious.

Furuichi went to sit down only to see names on the desks, he found his own and sat down.

He saw the guy who made a fool out of himself earlier take a seat in front of him.

The class began to fill especially when they saw the teacher.

"My name is Mrs Christ and I'll be your math's teacher for this year" she said, before papers appeared on their desks along with a pencil, ruler, protractor and rubber. "We will start off with a test. I need to knew what each of you are capable of mentally"

It was a normal request.

The door locked on its own ominously.

Eh?

"This a fairly easy test" she said. "However, for every wrong answer, you will receive a punch to the face."

What?

But she wasn't done.

"The punch will depend on the level of difficulty" She said. "If you get a basic level question wrong, the punch you get is the lightest, and it gets harder from there. You have an hour. Please do your best"

And everybody looked at the page as if it would bite them, however Furuichi was confident that the likelihood of a weakling being stupid was much lower than somebody who was strong.

He began to fill out the test.

Nothing was happening to him and looking around the same could be said as well for other people.

If he was back in his special class, Furuichi guaranteed more than half the class would get brutal worlds from the teacher.

And seeing that there was nothing happening, it was no wonder people let their guards down thinking she was playing a joke on them.

Furuichi didn't dare do that and thought it through seriously.

He didn't turn his paper until the last second.

"Time's up" she said, "I will now grade them"

And then she began calling out each of their names and what level of questions they got wrong along with which question number.

And than it happened.

Judgement day landed on the first person she called and everybody eyes were wide with shock as a guy went flying from an invisible punch.

What made it worse was that the guy turned out to be an idiot so he pretty much failed all the top level questions.

He ended up head first into a wall.

The teacher went onto to the next person while the class was still in shock.

The new she called out turned out to be a female name and her eyes were still wide in shock only to receive a blow regardless of gender.

People started panicking, they demanded for her to stop, some rushed to the door and tried to open it only to find it bolted shut, before their names were called out.

Somebody even tried jumping from the window only to find himself back in the classroom.

Furuichi knew he wasn't getting out of this so he made peace and thanked God he was getting hit by an attractive busty woman.

"Furuichi Takayuki." She began. "All basic level questions are correct, mid level questions are correct. 7 high level questions. Wrong"

Furuichi had proven to be the smartest in the room but he had gotten it the worst of all and ended up punched so hard that he went through the ceiling and than came down, completely unconscious and bloody.

The classroom had become a massacre, no teenage were conscious.

However, what the teacher didn't expect was for how fast somebody could start regaining consciousness a good 20 minutes later.

Furuichi began to warm, the times he had been kidnapped in a high level threat situation was aiding him in the exact moment.

Oh…Thought the Angel.

"Congratulations, Mr Furuichi" she said, when he full came to but hadn't sat back down, she threw something at him and he managed to catch it.

He saw that it was a crystal like bottle with a sparkling liquid inside.

"It's not poison. It's holy Water." she said, seeing his wary look. "This will heal your wounds and raise your chances of surviving when you consume a large amount of demonic energy"

She knew!

She knew about the demonic contract he had made.

"Mr Furuichi. Are you fine with being only brain if you don't have tissues that eat away at your life?" she said.

And Furuichi knew he couldn't get out of this, she would force him to drink it if she had to.

He opened the bottle and drank it, while praying it wouldn't kill him.

He felt a warm feeling go over him and the pain and the injuries vanished.

Several minutes later, those who were used to being beaten to the point of unconsciousness before began to come around as well and received their bottles as well.

Those who had never been unconscious in their lives or rarely were, took the longest time to come around.

Suddenly all the classrooms received some kind of alarm and clouds morphed up and became multiple screens, screens of new students who found out they could make phone calls, text and get on the internet here.

They all heard each of the students names being called out and which year.

"You have broken the contract you have signed, punishment will befall on you" said, the voice of the principle when angels appeared before all of them. "Your punishment is the erasing of your existence"

What?

Everybody thought this was a joke before they saw each student begin to lose form before their very eyes.

You could see terror and hearing them begging that they won't do it again but some had called the police on what was going on, somebody had posted online or live streamed a video while other called a friend or parents that they wanted out.

All of them had broken it.

So, before the rest of the students eyes, they vanished and so did the students whole existence.

Not a single person remembered their names but what stayed in their heads was that a group of students broke the contract and were erased from existence.

If they had families, their families forgot they existed and their memories were redone to fill in the blanks.

Video displaying them were erased and another person replaced them.

Their whole lives were erased just like that.

Seeing what happened put fear into those who planned to breech the contract later, hearts.

And Furuichi knew he couldn't tell his friends or his family what was going on or he would be erased like those students.

In fear they were dismissed and went to their next class.

He had science and got the same test, but this time they didn't receive fists, they got pain the biology way.

In their bodies.

Furuichi built up quiet the resistance thanks to baby Beel crying.

He didn't take as much damage as the others but he was still out for 10 minutes.

They all drowned the bottle and the bell rang to signal break.

Furuich summoned courage and left the classroom, hoping to find a vending machine or a bathroom.

He found one but the symbol was a male with wings and a Halo.

He went in and saw a normal stall.

He was relieved and did his business before coming out after washing his hands and heading for a vending machine.

Maybe, it was because he was used to being around people who can't read the mood that he appeared so fearless in other students eyes.

What is this? He thought, looking at the options.

Holy water.

Blessing coco.

Speaking fruit.

Angelic Taco.

It was all brought with tokens instead of money.

"Please scan you ID in" said, a robotic voice.

Furuichi got his ID and scanned it in.

He saw a computer screen show up and he saw his name appear and the tokens he had apparent gotten.

He had 25 Tokens, enough for drink.

A Holy water came down since it was the only thing he could afford right now and he took it.

He opened it up and drank it.

He felt the effects immediately, his tense muscles suddenly felt more relax than they were before.

The water was refreshing.

He walked away and drank it, the instant he did so many others wanted to try the machine.

However, everybody but the guy who caused problems soon had water.

You didn't have to a genius to know why he didn't have enough tokens for simple water.

The bell rang and he found that he had art.

A naked guy sat on a chair that they had to draw, an outline was already draw but they are told, they had to drawn in the muscles and organs.

Those who got if wrong or tried to cheat by looking over to another person, where subjected to a heavy blow to the gut.

If they vomited a token would be taken away from them.

Everybody got the brutal fist more then one time.

They all didn't notice that because of the water it didn't hurt as much as it should have done.

It still hurt like crazy but not to the point they passed out.

Several tokens were taken that lesson and then the bell rang for Lunch.

The school seemed to have changed the moment that bell rang and everybody felt an incredible pressure slam down on their shoulders.

Something dangerous had arrived at the school, Furuichi ran to the window and saw a crowd.

A crowd of mix bags, some looked outwardly strong while others you wouldn't expect for them to extrude such air because they looked like common teenagers you encounter on the street.

Those who managed to get a high place in the tournament stuck out like a sore thumb to him.

He felt a massive shiver go down his spine.

Every muscle in his body told him not to offend any of them.

The world was a big place.

Oga couldn't be the only monster in the world.

And scene!

Next chapter, the newcomers are terrified by the students who have been at the school for more than a year, no matter how friendly they are. Furuichi does his last lesson and is taken home. When he comes home not only is he injury free ,but his family feel like something has changed about him. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Beelzebub.

Enjoy!

The other students were here.

And it would be a lie if none of the new students felt incredibly on edge because of their sudden presence.

Several of them tried to look as small as possible when walking around the school, which gave them away as new students to the others.

There was no doubt that they would spend the whole hour like this but the moment Furuichi saw the cute and hot girls that he had been promised from the brochure, he became the boldest new student in school.

He approached a group of girls with overflowing confidence.

"Excuse me" He said, getting their attention. "I'm new here, can you show me where the cafeteria is?" he tried his best to not come across as extremely creepy.

It miraculously worked.

"Sure" said, a cute blond-haired girl.

And Furuichi felt like he had drifted to heaven when they touched him and began to lead him to the cafeteria.

"You don't mind us asking... but how many tokens do you have?" said, a red haired girl.

And Furuichi foolishly answered. "Oh, I've got 5"

Suddenly all the girls stopped walking and Furuichi was shocked to see himself on the other end of drop kick that was in mid-swing by all four girls.

The blow came hard and fast and he was buried into the floor.

"Perv" said, one of them. "If you're going to hit on us at least have enough tokens for a drink"

"I can't believe I touched such a guy. Disgusting" said, the blond haired one.

And Angel got him out of the concrete and every girl walking passed looked at him like he was trash, having clearly heard how poor he was.

His debut was over in the worst possible way.

The bell rang and he was forced to try and find his way to the locker rooms for PE, but what caught his eye the most was the discovery of a gift shop, filled with things ranging from clothes to even furniture.

A lot of the class he found himself in was filled with experienced students, there were lockers that were golden and the price to use them made his eyes pop out of his head, but those who could afford them stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd.

Poor Furuichi didn't even have enough for a standard basic locker and had to find some way to disguise his stuff so that nobody tries to take it.

He could only pray.

He was now dressed in a white t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks and sneakers.

They went outside and went into a hall protected by large double doors; their instructor was a buff man with wing's and said. "Today, because we have new students amongst us were going to do drills. Each of you will be given Tokens depending on your performance on each course. If you finish the course first or become runner up, there will be a bonus. So, let's begin"

And then the man pulled a lever from nowhere and dangerous weapons came down and up from the ceiling and the floor, the first being a large wall filled with large spikes.

The new people thought the school was trying to finally finish them off when they saw the obstacle.

"GO!" the man said, blowing the whistle.

Impossible!

However, the experienced students started running immediately and Furuichi and many others watched in shock as they climbed the wall using the spikes as if they were part mountain goat.

Furuichi ran and climbed making sure to grab the sides of the spikes as he pulled himself up, but with five spikes he felt like his arms were going to fall off and his hands were a bloody mess.

It would take him twenty minutes to climb to the top only to meet moveable bars on a rile and below were machines firing balls randomly in the air.

Furuichi couldn't help but look enviously at the students who were breezing through the obstacle course like it was nothing to them.

He used his strength and began making his way to the other side using a little bit of his jumping power for the bars, and had to dodge the balls sent flying his way.

He made his way to the other side and flopped down, he crawled underneath and began shuffling, all the while a sea of blue fames greeted him whenever he moved so either he had to be faster than the shot or he had to take it super slow.

He then caugh semi hard objects with his bare hands, a total of 35 he had to catch, it was already so hard with his hands already covered in blood but there was a crowd of students who already finished and were celebrating.

Furuichi finished, 30 minutes later and he was given a drink to heal himself.

"Total time, 1 hour 15 minutes." said, the man and Furuichi lay flat down, he did not want to get up for the rest of his life.

The next time Furuichi would check his tokens, he would have 96.

Those who finished much earlier had already left and were now even in club activates, he saw a club enter the hall and start playing extreme dodge ball.

A Dodgeball, he was sure he would die if he got hit.

He quickly left when he was read and found his stuff left untouched and made his way to the buses where everybody looked mentally and phyiscally exhausted.

The bus driver smiled at them before the bus grew wing's before flying off and diving downwards.

Everybody knew what to expect now and braced themselves, before they arrived on a normal street as if their experience was a terrible dream.

The bus began to drop people off one by one and Furuichi had never seen so many people happy to be in familiar territory.

When he was dropped off, he was still in a little bit of shock.

He walked into his home and his family first noted that he didn't have a scratch on him.

"How was your first day?" said, his mother.

Furuichi answer to that was to face palmed into the table, surprising all of them.

"Bro, must have struck out hard" said, his little sister.

"But at least, he's not coming home beaten" said, his father, not knowing his son had been beaten up several times at school.

"I'm going to bed" said, Furuichi surprising them.

He walked away to his room, only to almost run into a table, without thinking he swifly move out of the way and kept walking.

The move was surprising to everybody watching.

When Alaindelon found him, he really was asleep only to be woken up by him.

He walked out and joined his family to eat, the family got quite a surprise when they tried to grab as much as possible on the dinner table.

Furuichi who was usually the slowest but not this time.

His chopsticks were like lightening as he picked up the food, which left them all stunned and even he was surprised by how much he managed to grab.

He ate it all and went back to his room to start opening his textbook.

Alaindelon looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading, to the demon, he saw a completely normal textbook, nothing raising an alarm.

"So how was school?" said, old man.

"...It was normal" He said, lying to him. "There are no delinquents and the neighbourhood is nice. I saw a gift shop around the school but I couldn't afford it."

"Really?" said, the man. "Do you think I can get a stuffed bear for my daughter?"

"I can get it for her, if I save up" He said, thinking about the beautiful girl he had lied to, to be perceived as a hero.

And then the conversation died there.

He went to bed and was up the next morning, he went to school and went to classes, he was hurt, he drank water, he went to PE, he talked to his parents about going to an afterschool club.

In the end he entered the Moe club, it sold him when he saw the club were the ring leaders for many cute girls, fanclubs in the school.

They met those girls in person.

Before he knew it, a whole month and half had passed and his parents decided to sign his death sentence.

"Takayuki. Can you go out and buy some things for me?" said, his mother.

Eh?

"You haven't been, truly out for over a month" she said, before she gave him a list and money. "Please go to the supermarket and get this"

And Furuichi knew he had no choice.

He was soon sent out into the wildness with some money and a list.

He sighed and began to walk, hoping to be as small as possible, hoping delinquents won't see him.

No such luck.

"Hey, isn't that?" suddenly somebody said.

Furuichi made the mistake of turning around to see a group of delinquents gathered near a wall.

They saw his face.

"ITS OGA LACKY!" somebody shouted.

And there was no, Oga!

Furuichi began to pick up the pace.

However, it was too late, suddenly he was blocked by six delinquents that clearly went to Ishiyama High.

"Your Furuichi Takayuki, right?" said, a person was bold. "I heard you now go to a fancy school. Let's talk"

He tried to run but all sides were soon blocked, normal people acted like they weren't seeing anything.

Two people saw though.

"General is in trouble" said, Kazuya Yamamura, him and his childhood friend Azuza Fujisaki, they both ran to find somebody strong and on good terms with Furuichi to help.

Furuichi was taken into an alleyway, where those who were keeping him prisoner, smirked.

"Yo. Where's Oga?" said, the blady. "Did he finally get bored of you?"

"Can we do this some other time" said, Furuichi. "I'm in a hurry"

There was only silence.

"Of, course" said, the blady before he said. "As long as you hand over your wallet and any other money you might have hidden on you"

Silence.

.

.

What he had fired had come to pass.

And the worst part was, he didn't have any demonic tissues on him.

Suddenly he was hit in the face by a delinquent who smirked and said. "Didn't you hear what he said? Drop the wallet."

However, it took a few seconds for Furuichi to realise he had just been punched because he didn't feel it.

Eh?

"What about if I give you guys a little of my money, would you let me go than?" He said.

His answered pissed them all off and suddenly he was met with a barge of punches to his whole body.

Or should have been to his whole body, he instinctively moved to dodge them all.

Everybody was surprised, even him.

Could it be?

Could he kick their ass, here?

Well, there was only way one to find out.

He rushed forward, unbelievably fast and preformed a heel kick to a person side.

The person got buried into a brick wall.

.

.

Silence.

Furuichi looked.

And then he looked at everybody else, his face had become one of evil as he realised he really could kick their ass, here.

And he wasn't the only newbie attending the school, who was smiling finding this out right now.

Somebody throw a punch at him and he saw it in slow motion, he dodge and spun before kicking the person to the side, the person was sent flying into a wall.

Furuichi grew super confident as he opened the gates of hell towards those who wanted to steal his money.

He walked out after 10 minutes, only to meet Kazuya, the guys childhood friend and a bored Tetsuno Himekawa and Aoi Kunieda with her former gang mates, even though they were now in third year.

They were surprised to see Furuichi, whole and without a scratch.

"General! Your safe!" said, Kazuya.

"We'll, I managed to slip away" He lied.

"You mean you ran shamelessly?" said, Aoi.

And Furuichi quickly walked away.

Now what?

All of them wondered, they had come to rescue him but it looked like he rescued himself.

Himekawa walked to the alleyway Furuichi had come from and stopped in his tracks.

Everybody wondered what he was looking at and went to see, only to get quiet the shock when they saw the scene of about 11 guys all buried into the wall.

"W-Who did this?" said, Kazuya.

However, everybody found themselves turning to Furuichi retreating back.

There was no way Furuichi could have done it.

Right?

And scene!

Next chapter, Himekawa integrates the unconscious teenagers and they find out Furuichi had been the one to do it but shockingly enough he didn't have any tissues in his nose. With the win, Furuichi becomes confident to walk around the neighbourhood but he turns into a cat at school. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Beelzebub.

Enjoy!

"Hey, wake up" said, Tatsuya Himekawa, they had managed to pull one guy out of the wall and smack him to consciousness.

"Hmm?" Said the guy and than he saw who was in front of him and understandably panicked.

"H-Himekawa, Aoi Kunieda, Ex Red Tails and two normal looking people I don't know!" Said, the guy, looking ready to faint.

Himekawa wacked him back from the brink of unconsciousness and shook him and said. "Who did this to you guys?"

Who?

"It was that demon, Furuichi Takayuki!" Said the guy stunning them. "We were lead to believe that he was weakass but he's heller strong. My face still hurts!"

"General did this?" said, Kazuya looking shocked.

"Oi, did he have something in his nose?" Nene Omori.

In his nose?

To the guy, it was the strangest thing to ask.

"Ur, no" said, the guy stunning them. "When he was beating us up, he had nothing in his nose."

And Himekawa, electrocuted the guy back to unconsciousness and they began to wake each other up, to ask for same questions.

All of them said, Furuichi did this and there was nothing in his nose while he beat them up.

"What's going on?" said, Aoi, had Furuichi really become strong or was it somebody who took on his appearance?

Anything was possible when the supernatural was involved.

#Scene Change#

It turns out it wasn't just Furuichi who experienced a certain level of growth.

Results were being shown from across the board, the first to notice the difference in their body were one's who had to deal with bullies every single day.

It was a strange day when a person who was skinny like a twig and short, was seen beating up a group of muscly bullies.

Seeing this, who would dare mess with the shorty?

And because those who were new were seeing results, the doubt in their minds began to vanish and they began to walk confidently in their own neighborhoods.

One such person was Furuichi who came back to his house, overflowing with confidence that his family noticed instantly.

"Mom, here's your stuff" said, Furuichi confusing the woman as he overflowed with confidence and put the bag on the table.

He then went to his room to do homework and play video games until dinner was ready and he once against was as fast as lightening when it came to eating.

The next day Furuichi made a point of leaving the house to go and play video games in an arcade, the moment he entered, it was like night of the living dead because it was a popular place for delinquents to hang out.

He went to a free arcade machine and began to play.

"Whoops" said, somebody.

Suddenly Furuichi was plunged in soda from his hair to his shirt.

He turned and saw a bunch of snickering delinquents, the owner of the arcade was terrified of the delinquents so nobody dared to step in.

Now wet, Furuichi had no choice but to go the bathroom and try to clean his clothes, that's when some delinquents followed him in, the people in the bathroom were immediately cleared out when they saw the stream of delinquents.

Furuichi took of his shirt when he heard.

"Are you Furuichi Takayuki?" said, somebody making him stop.

"No, my name is Samuel Jackson. I'm a movie star" said, Furuichi.

And it took the delinquents time to get it and when they did, they were pissed.

Everybody out of the rest room heard loud crashes and assumed gang beating was going on, but was surprised when a minute later, Furuichi came out completely fine and was mysteriously wearing new clothes, even new shoes.

Furuichi left the place and people went to peer into the toilet only to a scene of hell, as more than five guys had been buried expertly but was out and sobbing because he was reduced to his underwear.

Ironically, he was the same guy who spilled the drink all over him.

They were shocked.

The reign of Furuichi had once again begun.

Suddenly Furuichi turned to the left with his hands in his pockets and saw a battle going on between rival groups, normally he would avoid it and try to be as small as possible but he was confident right now.

He walked in and somebody recognized him as Oga right hand man who had brains and no skill.

"Yo" He said, cocky.

Just one word and he had pissed them off.

As expected he was attacked and Furuichi without taking his hands out of his pocket, beat them all as if he was going on a stroll.

A battle that large, bound to have spectators and Furuichi beat anybody coming towards him, eventually some people got smart and learned from the other's failure to not attack him.

Eventually, they just let him through without any hassles.

Those who got their asses kicked would play up Furuichi strength to save face while other's would testify that Furuichi had been hiding his strength and because Oga wasn't here he was holding down the fort for him.

However, in a town full of delinquents and them knowing you go to a fancy school, he painted a target on his back.

Furuchi jumped over a small wall, only for his jump to immediately turn to a drop kick when he saw a delinquent hassle his little sister and her friend.

The guy went flying.

"B-BASTARD, WHO!?" said, one delinquent.

"Yo" Said, Furuichi as they all looked at him with wide eyes. "I would appreciate if you don't hassle my little sister and her friends"

His skin was shining from overwhelming confidence and those who knew him personally would think he was sick with a fever.

"So the brother is-" the delinquent began but didnt get to finish as Furuichi suddenly flicked him on the forehead and they all saw him drop down unconscious.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the now unconscious guy on the floor with wide eyes.

"Anybody else?" said, Furuichi with a smile.

The delinquent's back away having some brains.

"Honoka" He turned to his sister who was looking at her brother with wide eyes. "Do you and your friend want to get a drink? I'll be more than happy to pay and accompany you guys. There are a lot of bad guys on the street."

Her friends looked shocked as well.

Since when did perverted Furuichi get strong!?

We'll...it was protection.

"Please, protect us" said, all friends betraying Honoka.

They were tired of being harassed by delinquents.

"Sure" he said, before he was put in the middle and they went to a coffee shop and he ordered drinks for them other than coffee, when he was given the drinks, he saw some guys hassling his sister group already.

Furuichi foot came from nowhere and the guy with the blond hair near his sister was sent flying.

Everybody in the coffee shop and those watching the coffee shop, eyes went around with shock as the guy skid to a halt.

"Here, you go lady's" He said, smiling as if nothing happened, he put the platter on the table.

The guy was passed out on the floor and his comrades continued to look at Furuichi with wide eyes.

"Do you mind?" said, Furuichi.

They backed away.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the last time, they were hassled by idiots who didn't knew the tiger next to them, the other people in the coffee shop could only look at them with pity as he dealt with them.

When they finished their coffee, Honoka decided to go home and he went with her.

There was nothing but silence as Furuichi continued to put his hands in his pockets and walk around without a care in the world.

He was changing his little sister perception of him, as somebody who can only talk big but could not lay it down.

When they walked into the house, Furuichi was sure, he had changed the neighborhood perception of him or at least started some ridiculous rumors about him.

However, the moment he got in, he got a text.

It was from school.

All Students Gather

All the second years must gather for a battle royal, at XXX date, at XXX time, to see who stands on top of the second years.

Every student is required to take part in this and those who do not attend will face punishment. Those who get into the top 50 will receive additional rewards other than Tokens.

Good Luck.

Furuichi stared.

Battle Royal!?

Furuichi was sure he wasn't ready for a battle royal against guys who have been at the school way longer than he has, but he had no choice.

"Mom" He said, to his mother cleaning the kitchen. "I need to go back to school for a project tomorrow. Can I go?"

She blinked surprised and said. "Sure. Spend as much time there as you want, I want you to get good grades."

"Thanks mom" Said, Furuichi.

The bus came in the morning and left not a moment too soon.

A crowd of delinquents that Furuichi beat up the previous day rushed to the front of his house and said

"FURUICHI, YOU BASTARD! GET OUT HERE!" shouted one of them.

"TRY DROP KICKING ME AGAIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted another.

However, his sister merely opened the window and said, to the crowd. "If your looking for my brother, he went to school. Who knows when he'll be back"

They were all stunned.

School?

When it's supposed to be a holiday!?

What weirdo goes to school!

But seeing that his sister was serious, they felt stupid gathering around his house and dispersed.

#Scene Change#

Furuichi found himself in front of a large stadium and walked in to see other years who had come to watch, he walked into a dressing room and put on his lame PE kit, some people had costumes prepared that either looked stupid or badass.

And that's when Furuichi saw him, a guy so pretty that he just wanted to hit him.

The guy had white hair to the front and had long beautiful eyelashes, looking around it turns out Furuichi wasn't the only one feeling the need to hit the guy on the face.

An hour later, the stadium was closed and every contestant went in with a number on their back's.

The moment that guy stepped out.

"ELIET! WE LOVE YOU!" Screamed his fan club of girls.

Some faint when they saw him, other's wouldn't shut up.

Every guy in the stadium was pissed.

"Ah, there goes the Eliet train" said, a dark-skinned guy who was number 20 in the whole school in the spectator stand.

The announcer was an angel.

"I want this to be a clean and honest fight" said, the woman. "If I catch any of you, using an item, you will be disqualified before anything lands a hit. Do I make yourself clear?"

"Yes" They all said.

And than she said. "Begin!"

And it wouldn't be an exaggerating to say most male 2nd years went after the good looking guy having been united to shame him in front of his group of girls.

However, Furuichi played it smart and used them to test the guy out.

Eleven people went flying with a single punch.

All the second years eyes went wide when they saw the now unconscious people.

As for the girls they used their feminine charm to one up the guy's, after all, what trash of a guy would dare hit an attractive woman?

A fat fist smashed into a pretty face.

"Bitch! How dare you copy my beloved Misaka hairstyle!" said, a large guy holding a waifu doll.

A trashy guy had appeared!

He began bulldozing girls left and right, and than Furuichi was attacked.

He dodged a jump kick to his head, and ignored how his opponent wore a mini skirt with great willpower, however the instant she acted, Furuichi experience of being put into crazy situation kick in.

Every part of her body was calculated and he found out that merely giving a thrust to her side, would make her faint.

It was actually quiet amazing watching him go from opponent to opponent with his brains, skills and experience he had.

If he wasn't going to die, than he had no reason to fear.

"Who is that guy?" said, a person with silver hair in the crowd who was a 4th year. "He's good"

He was really good and they would be shocked to find out he had only entered the school a month and a half ago, but he had fought demons and a spell master, even though he used demonic Tissues, those experiences left their mark on his body and there were showing when he fought against good fighter's using his own strength.

However, the more people got knocked out, the harder it got for those remaining, the bottom tair was weeded out almost immediately and soon there was only 100 people left out of 300.

Furuchi was amazed that he was in the top 100.

And then somebody jumped and smashed their fist into the concrete, before their eyes the ground shattered and those who didn't get away in time, fell.

Now there was 86.

"It's possible to do that!?" said, a girl sweating.

But for Furuchi that was nothing, he saw a beam come from the sky and his town turn to stone.

He didn't flinch and started attacking those who were left, he documented the guy with the strength and made sure to dodge.

His knowledge on the human body began to show as he realised he was losing going head to head with the other people below rank 70.

His strategy could be called shameful, hit a point, run, repeat.

He took down 7 people this way.

Everybody was taken out somebody and the numbers were halving per minute.

It became the top 20, and Furuichi knew if he stopped here, he would have something to boast out about.

Furuichi started thinking on how to get ride of 20 people that outclassed him in ability by leagues.

He turned to the guy with strength and said. "Hey, idiot! I bet you can't hit me. You're a loser and will always be a loser"

That got the guy rallied up and Furuichi activated his best power.

His ability to run away, he dodged the guy swings and made sure to get uncomfortable close to the other fighters, the concrete cracked under their feet and it created a hole, Furuhita dodge close to them and what happened next was shameful.

While they tried to jump to another platform, Furuhita pushed them into the hole, plunging them down into the clouds below.

When everybody saw that, Furuichi was already spewing insults and going onto his next victim at the strong guy.

When the third person fell, everybody was convinced he was the devil.

If he can't beat them in ability, he can certainly make them fall.

And he was clearly the fastest one here, so nobody could out run him.

"BASTARD! DON'T COME CLOSE!" shouted a guy.

It was too late, Furhita pushed him as hard as he could into the hole, the guy screamed as he plunged.

7 left.

It was than that the remaining 7 came to a truce and knocked the rampaging guy out, eliminating him.

But Furuichi hadn't finished being crafty.

He jumped down but he grabbed onto some loose concrete that held and when everybody thought he had been eliminated, he kicked right underneath the remaining 7 feet.

It was too late to realise this for the 7 and all of them plummeted to their doom.

Everything crumbled except for his patch of concrete, he climbed up to met the stunned eyes of students who saw him as the most craftiest bastard they had ever seen.

"WINNER!" shouted the angel. "FURUICHI TAKAYUKI! HAS OBTAINED FIRST PLACE AND WILL BE AWARDED 2, 300 TOKENS + PERKS!"

And Furuichi fell to the ground, dead tired and ready to never get up again.

He somehow become number one.

And in that school, Furuichi didn't knew he had gained a nickname.

Furuichi Takayuki.

The Shameless Playmaker.

And scene!

Next chapter, Furuichi is given a special bottle and he finds out what the perks are. When he gets home, he feels different that even the demon old man notices. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Beelzebub.

Enjoy!

The whole battle went on for 3 hours and everybody was given Holy Water before the top 50 were called and Furuichi was suddenly very aware of the glares sent his way.

He had thought his way to the top.

He tried to ignore it, the top 10 were put into separate rooms and he saw the amazing amount of tokens added to his school account.

When he felt his ID, he felt like he was holding millions of yen but then a strange new bottle was placed in front of him.

"This is Angel Tears," said, the woman. "One would go for 10 million tokens"

"Nani!?" He said, so expensive!

"The effects of this bottle not only stabilises your foundations but your get a strand of DNA from an angel," said, the woman.

Eh?

The super strong angels who could keep monsters intact DNA!?

He wanted it!

Furuichi opened the bottle and drank it.

Big mistake.

Suddenly he felt like a fire was within him and he fell to the ground, he began to sweat through his skin into his clothes.

His vision blurred and when he came to, he found himself in the hospital wing.

"Did you have to drink it all at once?" Said a male voice with wings. "It would have killed you if you weren't rushed here"

Furichi thoughts felt clearer than they had ever done and he realised he was naked.

"Get dressed in these," said, the male throwing clothes at him. "You clothes are pretty much destroyed."

Furuichi put on the expensive looking yellow t-shirt that had the words 'God High' at the neck collar and greens jeans and shoes.

To think, he could now afford simple clothes!

He got out of bed and walked out of the wing and followed the instructions to where he was supposed to be.

He eyes almost poped out when he saw a sparkling limousine waiting for him along with a chofer and servants.

"What!?" He said. "Number one's in their year and the top students in school don't ride the bus but cars like this!?"

"Yes" one of the servants, before he added. "The Tokens can now be exchanged for real cash." And he was told the exchange rate.

Furuichi jaw dropped.

But it wasn't over.

"You will also receive an automatic allowance every day until you drop out of the top 20," said, the person.

No wonder the fighters, looked like they were going to kill him!

This spot was amazing!

So imagine his family shock when he appeared coming out of an expensive car and being served.

Furuichi tried not look as shocked and stunned as his family, even after having a luxurious trip down.

He acted like it was no big deal and he learned he could keep the clothes.

When he sat down for Dinner, Furuichi was feeling pretty good about himself.

"Big Brother," said, his little sister. "Did something happen at school?"

His whole family was wondering why he came back in such a nice car and was waited on hand and foot.

Furuichi lied and said. "Well, at the end of each month, there is a giant test in each year. The top scores in each year get special privileges. You knew to provide extra motivation."

Silence.

"Maybe, I should try to enrol in Gods High," said his sister while his parents were reeling from shock that their son had one of the best academic grades in school.

They finished eating and he went to his room only to get an old man sniffing him.

"What the hell!?" Said, Furuichi.

"So it's not your scent," said, Alaindelon. "You feel different than when you left. You feel more capable,"

"Why are you sniffing me in the first place!?" Said, Furuichi. "Can you not stare at me? It's creepy!"

The man left to probably kidnap somebody.

The moment the man left, Furuichi rubbed his ID with a greedy look as soon as the man was gone.

In the morning, he went straight to the cash machine and put the card in, he was stunned to see it read like a bank card.

On it was his name and the tokens translated to real money.

10 million won. (100,000 US Dollars)

He almost had a heart attack, because before him was the most money he had ever had in his life.

He withdraw 5, 000 won to see if it was real and when he got the money in his pocket he felt like the world belonged him and nothing was too expensive that he couldn't afford.

He could get an expensive sports car with the money in his bank account.

But he wasn't old enough to drive but he could for sure hire a full time scholar.

His broke ass self was no more.

Having a place as the best was amazing.

Suddenly Furuichi heard.

"There he is!"

He made the mistake of turning around and saw all the guys he had beaten up previously chasing after him, easily totalling 100.

Furuichi did what he always did.

He ran.

"He's running!" Shouted somebody.

It was an amazing sightseeing a hundred people chasing a single person down.

And some merely curious delinquent joined in, thinking it was a fun beat up.

Furuichi knew he needed a narrow place to hold them all.

He found his way to his old school, it was his first time seeing it in months, those lottering around, blinked owlishly when they saw him and the crowd coming.

He had no idea, the school hosted cram school at this time of the year, so he had no idea there was still students inside.

He made them get into a single corridor and the way everybody was blocking each provided him with a perfect block.

He then stopped running and cracked his knuckles before lunging at the first line of people and beating them to a pulp with amazing ability.

He than began to down the 100 fighters, as if he was possessed, he was seen very clearly through the classroom windows and all the students inside looked with wide eyes and shock, even the teacher looked in shock and wide eyes.

It was like watching a Bruce lee movie.

5 minutes later, Furuichi was walking out fine and the corridor was lined with unconscious groaning guys on the floor.

His feat had been recorded all on camera.

Furuichi went to get something to drink at a corner shop and brought manga.

Before he had even got home, the principal had seen the footage and was showing it to his former teacher who was looking at it with wide eyes.

Especially when there was no sign of demonic tissues in his nose.

By the next morning, it had reached his friends ears that he had beaten an impossible number of people in the corridor.

Some were saying he beat thousands of people in a single corridor, greatly exaggerating the number.

There were many eyewitnesses to the student who no longer went to the school.

His transfer had apparently transformed him into a beast.

Furuichi walked his neighbourhood confidently, a walk you would expect from somebody who was ridiculously strong and know it.

The MK5 appeared.

"Rematch," said, Ikari.

They went to a deserted place and Furuichi proceeded to beat the living daylights out of them, without them ever landing a punch on him.

When people found them, they were bloody and broken messes and Furuichi was interrogation them on why they had more than five wallets and where did the extra wallets come from.

When he saw people starting to appear and stare, he merely walked away slowly even though it was obvious that he beat MK5 to a bloody pulp.

"I'll return these wallets," he said, waving the handful that the group had stolen from poor normal students.

And he really did, it took several days to track the rightful owners down and each of them seemed shocked that he returned it to them.

He merely smiled and left, if somebody bothered him, eyewitness said the aftermath was the picture of hell.

With so many reports, how can his friends not take what was being said, seriously?

"Did you hear?" Said the friend of Hidetora Tōjō "Apparently Furuichi is a heller strong now and people are calling him the new king that rules the streets"

Tojo who was working in his work shack looked interested.

#Scene Change#

There was no mistaking it, he had been tailing Furuichi for days.

Zenjūrō Saotome sat near Furuhichi rooftop as the teen went home, there was no taken off the disguise or anything.

His former student that he didn't think much about other than being friends with Oga and being the brains of an operation, had bloomed when he transferred out of class.

At first, he thought he was possibly taking special lessons from maybe the principle of somebody else but this soon revealed to not be the case.

He could only conclude that it was the new school that he went to, but he had been there and saw nothing unusual about it.

But of course, the school had thought of people wanting to visit the school when weaklings suddenly became extremely strong.

There was always a decoy school in place for all occasions, this decoy was the school presented in the brochure.

Furuichi walked past some of his friends without him realising it because he was reading manga and every one of them felt like he was strangely glowing.

And since when could he walk the streets by himself with Oga or anybody strong attached to him?

Watching the delinquents around town, you would think Oga was on the streets, they gave him a wide breath.

But of course some were stupid and bothered him only to get the beating of their lives, from a manga book.

Those who followed saw it all and Furuichi got back home safely as if nothing happened.

Only to be met with quiet a surprise.

It was Lamia.

"Furuichi, I have come to give you a check up," she said, with all the seriousness in the world.

There was silence between them before he closed the door back slowly.

"HEY, WHY DID YOU CLOSE THE DOOR!?" Shouted Lamia.

"IM NOT GOING TO BE CHECKED UP ON BY SOMEBODY WHO DOESNT EVEN HAVE BREASTS!" Said, Furuichi.

Plus who knows what kind of misu-

Furuichi trailed off when he saw his sister standing to his right.

They stared at each other.

His little sister left but not before giving him a look as if he had reached a new low in her eyes.

Why was this always happening to him!?

He opened the door and said. "Go away, I don't need a check-up"

He found out he was talking to an empty room.

Great.

He went back to the living room and heard.

"Of all the days," said his mother.

"What is it?" Said, his sister.

"The sink is blocked. I've tried to do it myself but it not getting unblocked" said, his mother.

"Then, well call a plumber," said his sister.

"We don't have money in the budget to call a plumber this month," said his mother. "We're going to have to pour the water into the toilet until we save up the money for a plumber"

"I don't want to be sitting on sink water" complained his sister.

Suddenly, Furuichi walked over to his mother, put a stack of money onto the counter, got out a pen and paper and wrote something on it, then he opened the cabinet to get biscuits and then walked back to his room.

When both females realised what happaned, they were in shock as they looked at the money and what he wrote.

"For Plumbing and the leftovers are for anything else"

He put down half a million won (400+ dollars)!

His sister had never seen so much put in front of her.

Well, they weren't going to spend it.

When the man of the house came home, he found a plumber fixing the sink and his wife and daughter had perm silky hair.

Did they just blow the monthly budget!?

"Relax, Darling," said, wife seeing him panic. "Takayuki gave us money for the plumber and other things"

"Eh?" He said.

What, their pervert son gave them a large amount of money?

His mother called for Dinner and Furuichi couldn't help but see his sister and mother brand new permed hair.

His father took a long hard look at him before saying. "You're not doing anything illegal, right son?"

"I'm not Oga, dad," said, Furuichi. "This is prize money from a raffle, I won. It's completely legal"

His father stared at him before saying.

"In that case, tell me how much you got because your father needs a message chair"

"Huh?" Said, Furuichi.

His source of his shamelessness had come from somewhere.

His father.

And scene!

Next chapter, the family goes shopping at his expense and run into Tojo who challenges him to fight on the spot in his scary way. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Beelzebub.

Enjoy!

Why did he tell his parents he had money?

He did it to show off and look cool.

He did it so his parents had a backup plan if they ran out of money.

Wasn't it naturally that the son would wanted to display how successful he was to his parents when even his own sister looked at him like some kind of pervert?

So what was this!?

Both him and his dad carried bags of shopping while his mother and sister walked around as if they were shopping in a Hollywood movie.

He was paying for everything because his card wouldn't work for anybody else.

The only thing good about this scenerio was that, despite the bags, he lifted them easily as if he was Oga and his display of strength recentally hadn't been in vain either.

Dangerous Teenagers in the mall recognised him, but it wasn't because he was Oga right hand man or that his pervertness was legendary.

He had actually sent one hundred guys to the hospital and that spread like wild fire.

There were tons of witnesses as well too.

It felt good to see deliquence back away at the sight of him.

But of course an idiot was born every minute.

Especially those who were used to seeing him hide behind Oga and hadn't witnessed his strength at all.

Furuichi know he and his family were being followed by the most generic group of deliquents he had ever seen sezing him up.

Eventually his normal family, who were poor enough to live in such a scary town, noticed the increased number of scary people.

And with this the urge to shop decreased as well.

"Mom, let's get out of here, it's suddenly scary" said his little sister, Furuichi looked to see his father quicken his steps.

He too would have quicken his steps without his tissues.

However, suddenly a fist flew right before his eyes and him and his family was surrounded by those generic looking deliquents.

Everybody else was either watching, or those normal acted like this was none of their business.

The police might as well not exist in this town.

Violence in broad daylight was the normal.

His whole family cringed at the sight of them.

Suddenly his father was on his knees and said. "Please I beg you, we just came here to shop. We have money. I'll give you an-"

The man was punched.

However, the deliquent that punched the man was sent flying a second later.

Silence erupted as everybody turned to the guy who had now made a crator in a nearby collum and was unconscious.

A hand went on the man shoulder and he saw it was his only son with tissues.

Regular tissues.

"Are you alright, dad?" Furuichi said, as the man looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm fine" said the man.

Furuichi than turned to them in a way he thought was cool when in reality it looked a bit dorky as he said. "You fuckers, who gave you permission to touch my father? I'll give you till the count of five to apologise. If my hands leave my pockets, you'll all be fucked"

Silence.

And than they burst out laughing.

"What trick did you use just now?" Said the ring leader. "We know Oga isn't here anymore and you transferred because you were being bullied. We know your a coward-"

Furuichi fist slammed into his jaw, it was like everything was in slow motion, as that fist hit the face.

You could see the face distort and blood gush out of it.

"Aaaaahh!" He screamed.

However Furuichi lifted the guy like god and said. "Times up"

And than he throw the guy into a crowd of deliquents.

Furuichi turned to the others, who flinched but walked calmly to them, they raised their sticks and lunged at him, yelling like morns.

Everybody expected him to be beaten down.

They expected screams.

They did not expect for those sticks to snap in half before their eyes.

"Eh?" Somebody said, as everybody looked owlishly at their now much shorter sticks.

And than faster than what the naked eye could see, all of them were struck in the face just like his father.

6 deliquents flow through the air and were buried before a whole malls eyes.

Unknown to him somebody really strong suddenly looked interested.

Furuichi walked calmly to the rest who were now inching back.

However Furuichi was like a demon, he buried them all, however the person who touched his dad got it the worse of all.

All his teeth were knocked out and he dunked the guy a few times into the nearby dirty fountain before burrying him in the nearest patch of mud he could find.

He may have looked like a demon but his actions were understandable, they went after his family and hurt his father.

He just gave it back to them.

He picked up his shopping bags like nothing happened and said. "Let's go to the car. Or have you finished shopping?"

His family stared at him in a new light especially his father.

And than they looked at his 'guardening' and Furuichi began to walk in front of them like he couldn't see the horror of what he had done around him.

He began to make his way to the exit with his family, when he heard.

"So your strong again, Furuichi?"

He froze.

He knew that voice.

It was the same guy who will chase you down If he smelled that you were a little bit strong.

Hidetora Tōjō.

The guy had clearly seen what happened.

He was the worse person had come and he won't leave him alone until they had a fight.

"Tojo, do you mind if I put this in the car and than we can talk?" Said Furuichi.

The guy was surprised before he smiled and said. "As long you come back"

He went to put the bags in the car and left, his still in autopilot family, behind before he turned to Tojo.

"Let's walk to somewhere less polluted, idiots can watch at their risk" he said, making Tojo blink.

And than he walked to the river bank like he was taking a stroll despite so many scary looking people around.

However who would dare get into the strongest teen in town way, after Oga had disappeared?

They went under the bridge, Furuichi remembered taking Oga too here when he had stuffed his nose with demonic tissues a year earlier.

On the bridge were nosey deliquents who had come to watch.

"So if I defeat you Tojo, I will become the strongest teen in town?" Said Furuichi, seeing that Tojo didn't have the symbol for Spellmaster on his arm.

"Just come at me" said Tojo.

And than Furuichi got into a stance that Tojo had never seen before and than he disappeared in a yellow flash.

He was suddenly in front of Tojo and a fist was shoved inself into his chest.

It went perfectly through his rip cage but didn't damage any internal organs.

Tojo eyes were so wide but he had never met anybody trained by angels.

Without even changing his expression at all Furuichi knee met Tojo chin and than it transformed into a kick midway while his hand was still inside of Tojo chest.

His hand naturally went down but he pulled out and found that it was all bloodly.

And still without changing his expression his left fist went straight for the left side of Tojo face and Tojo was sent flying right into the river.

And than he began throwing rocks at Tojo like a machine gun.

The rocks couldn't really do anything to such a monster but they could dristracy him enough to not flap his arms to swim.

Tojo sunk like a rock.

Whenever Tojo got up, he would always throw rocks.

"Stop it, you bastard!" said Tojo, as he sunk once again.

Furuichi casually continued pelting him with rocks until Tojo grew so tired of constantly swimming up only to defend himself, that he stopped coming back up.

Furuichi began counting to 20 to see if there was any change in where Tojo was.

He than counted 40 seconds after that, before he ran into the river and jumped in.

He jumped in and saw an unconscious Tojo.

With his strength he dragged Tojo to the surface and into land.

The water helped cleanse the wound from earlier.

He took his waterproof phone out and took pictures, posted it online with him in the foreground making a peace sign and than he took a breather and hit Tojo in the stomach.

Tojo spat out a torrent of water and coughed.

"B-Bastard, you didn't play fair!" said Tojo.

"We never agreed that I can't use my brain against you" said Furuichi. "Even my new classmates hate me because I can be such an asshole when I use it. I'm not a brawler, I'm a strategist"

"We'll, we should have a fight where we just beat the shit out of each other." Said Tojo.

"You barking up the wrong tree, Tojo. You'll fall into a trap before you get one of Ogas idiot fights with me " said Furuichi. "I am me after all. But I might visit you at school to chat. I get bored and I miss the choas. I'm going back home before I catch a cold. See you, Tojo"

And than he got up and walked away.

When he looked at his student ID he was shocked to find out that there was a gold cup now next to him and an area code.

He was now top dog.

Two days, later Furuichi decided to leave school grounds, as a top tair student he could do this and make his way to his old school.

When he got there, he looked at the school that was one half normal and the other housing the worse deliquents in the country.

He entered it dressed in his God High school uniform, that made him look like Royalty and just as suspected, he could walk in through the front door because he was allowed to be.

He walked down the hallway and people were shocked to see him, it felt good walking through the halls and not being forced to stay here.

And Jesus Christ was his uniform fancy compared to his old school.

Deliquents and normal students recognised him and could not believe it.

He had transferred and now he was back.

"No way, the commander is back!" He heard.

"The commander?" Said another person.

News of his arrival reached the special class before he even got a feet away from it.

He opened the doors that usually oozed with intimadation but now could brush it off.

He saw his former teacher and said. "Yo, former teacher"

Everybody in the room was shocked.

His eyes shinning with disgusting overwhelming confidence.

"Furuichi" said Zenjūrō Saotome.

"Don't worry I just came to say hi to my former classmates" said Furuichi, as everybody looked at his clearly amazingly expensive school uniform and bag in shock. "I have no loyalty to this school but if the world is in danger, I will be there. I've also come to give out my new phone number as well, if you guys ever want to call me." He got out a stack of striped paper and placed it on a table before he said. "And if you see Oga. Tell him, the 'Shameless Playmaker' said hi. After all, he is my best friend"

And than he walked back out and down the corridor to the nearest exit, he ignored any harrier and walked right through it.

There was silence in the room as they all watched him get into a limosuine from the window.

Finally somebody said

"W-Was that Furuichi?"

Everybody felt their hairs stand on end even the teacher.

And scene!


End file.
